


Always Got Your Back

by ToBeAFan



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty is gonna get tested in these chapters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Near Drowning, Panic, Rescue, Stalking, more characters and warnings to come with updates, the hockey bros are the best bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeAFan/pseuds/ToBeAFan
Summary: 5 times the SMH team save Bitty, and the one time Bitty saves them.





	1. The Murder Stop-&-Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So this is my first time posting on here! I have been a part of this fandom for a couple years now but feel like there aren't as many fanfics as I wish there was, so I figured I'd give it a shot! So I apologize if this is horrible, but I also would love to get feedback and hear any critiques so I can make each chapter better than the last! Also apologies if autocorrect fucked anything up, it tends to do that.
> 
> This first chapter takes place in the second semester of Bitty's first year at Samwell!

_“ **Bitty:** Hey ya’ll! Anyone happen to be out and about on campus?”_

 

His hands shaking as he hits send on the text message. He feels stupid, he is cursing himself over and over for getting himself in this situation. At the time, going to the murder Stop-&-Shop seemed better than going to racist/smelly Stop-&-Shop. But now? Not so much. Going to _murder_ Stop-&-Shop, by himself, in the middle of the night, and on a Friday?

 

_Oh god, I’m going to be murdered at the murder Stop- &-Shop. _

 

_Wait. Just breathe Bittle, you’re probably over reacting. Just because this guy has gone down the same isle as you the past three isles doesn’t mean he’s following you. I mean eggs, butter, and flour are some common things to buy. Maybe he’s baking something too. You’re just being paranoid._

 

Bitty lets out a breathy laugh thinking about it, but it still doesn’t stop his heart from pounding faster than his family moves when they are late for a Sunday mass.

 

_Maybe if I go down a different isle, one without food or baking items, I’ll see how crazy I’m being._

 

So Bitty walks through the store (at a slightly faster than normal pace, but that is beside the point) until he reaches an isle he figures the man wouldn’t need anything from, isle 7, the female hygiene isle. Once he reaches the isle, he walks halfway down it and stops. Bitty holds his breath as he surveys the ends of the isle from the corner of his eye, pretending to be looking at boxes of tampons. Bitty waits, but the man doesn’t come around the corner. He runs a hand over his face and sighs in relief.

 

_Goodness gracious, look at me getting all worked up over no- oh sweet baby Jesus._

 

His whole body freezes when the man turns down isle 7.

 

_Oh my god, what do I do now?!_

 

The vibrating of his phone causes him to jump and scramble to open. He had nearly forgotten he had sent a message out to the group chat he was in with some of the hockey team. Or with Shitty, Ransom, Holster, Lardo, and Jack (though he rarely types in it) to be exact.

 

_“ **Holster** : Rans Shits and I are. We’re about to head back to the haus from Superberry.”_

_“ **Ransom** : Bitty they have PUMPIKN SPICE FRO-YO!!!” _

_“ **Shitty** : Tis the fuckin season” _

_“ **Lardo** : Ummm, it’s March????” _

_“ **Ransom** : Happy Holidays!!!” _

 

Bitty can’t help smiling at the messages, well, at least not before he remembers why he was texting them in the first place. A quick glance to his right confirms that the man is still at the end of his isle. Superberry isn’t exactly close but it was closer than the Haus.

 

_“ **Bitty** : Have you left yet?”_

 

_If I leave now and walk fast I can be there in seven minutes, maybe more depending on if they left and how far they got._

 

So he spins on his toes and speed walks to the checkout, thankfully finding one with no line. He puts his few groceries down on the checkout table and waits for the cashier to scan them. His phone vibrates again.

 

_“ **Ransom** : Heading out now” _

_“ **Ransom** : And don’t worry bro, I snagged you a cup. This shit is ‘swawesome!!!” _

_“ **Lardo** : Someone better have got me Fro-yo or I’ll lock you out of the Haus tonight.” _

 

“Shoot.” Bitty mumbles. The cashier finishing scanning and bagging his items. Bitty throws down a twenty, grabs his bags, and rushes off with a “Have a good night.” Once Bitty gets outside he looks at his phone again.

 

_“ **Shitty** : Yes Lardo we got it. FYI guys, she really will lock you out if you go for Fro-yo and don’t bring her back any.” _

_“ **Holster** : Noted.” _

_“ **Shitty** : You’re coming to the Haus tonight right Itty Bitty?” _

_“ **Lardo** : He better be, we are baking cookies tonight.” _

 

His thumbs fly over his phone typing out a response when he hears something behind him that makes him freeze. He stops typing and listens to try and figure out what it was.

 

_Footsteps. Oh no. No no no._

 

He turns his head slightly, trying not to be too obvious. Bitty whips his head back around after confirming that, yep there is definitely someone behind him. He picks up his pace and goes back to typing his message on his phone.

 

_“ **Shitty** : Biiiiiiittyyyyyy” _

_“ **Shitty** : It’s been too long since I’ve seen youuu. I need to see that face you beautiful fucker. You better not bail on us!” _

_“ **Bitty** : where are you guys” _

_“ **Holster** : Plus we were promised cookies m’dude!!” _

_“ **Ransom** : He’s right!” _

_“ **Holster** : And we are crossing the bridge. What’s up, you ok?” _

_“ **Lardo** : Guys did Bitty just ignore proper grammar??” _

_“ **Holster** : oH SHIT. He did!!” _

_“ **Ransom** : Bitty what’s going on?” _

_“ **Bitty** : think im being followed” _

 

Bitty can hear the crunching of gravel under the feet of the man following him. Bitty feels his stomach relocate so it is in his throat.

 

_“ **Bitty** : totally being followed” _

_“ **Lardo** : Fuck…” _

_“ **Shitty** : Shit. Bitty where are you???” _

_“ **Bitty** : just left murder stop & shop” _

_“ **Bitty** : headed towards Haus” _

_“ **Ransom** : We are coming to you, keep walking. Don’t stop.” _

_“ **Holster** : Gotta run. Be there in 2” _

_“ **Jack** : Bitty just keep typing to us. What’s happening?” _

 

Jack messaging in the chat probably would have made Bitty pause his walking if it wasn’t for the maniac still following him.

 

_“ **Bitty** : some guy started following me in the store” _

_“ **Bitty** : i tried going through weird isles to shake him but he kept following me” _

_“ **Bitty** : the boys seemed close so i figured i could catch up with them” _

_“ **Bitty** : and walk together to the haus” _

_“ **Bitty** : oh sweet lord im gonna die” _

_“ **Bitty** : why did i think going to the murder stop & shop on a friday night was a good idea” _

_“ **Lardo** : Bitty I’m on the phone with Shits, they are so close ok?” _

_“ **Bitty** : if i get stabbed you all better treat Betsy right or i will come back from the grave and make sure everything you make is burnt” _

_“ **Jack** : You’re not gonna die ok? The boys will be there any second. Is the guy still behind you?”_

 

The footsteps are still there and- _oh my god is he getting closer?!!_

 

_“ **Bitty** : yes” _

_“ **Bitty** : guys hes walking faster” _

_“ **Bitty** : what do i do” _

_“ **Jack** : Stay calm. The guys are on their way.” _

 

“Bitty!”

He freezes and his head whips up from his phone to the left to see Shitty, Ransom, and Holster sprinting towards him. He nearly drops his phone he’s so relieved. The guys immediately surround Bitty, Shitty and Holster on either side with Ransom close behind him.

 

“Hey Bits! Sorry it took us so long!” Shitty proclaims a little louder than normal so as to be overheard. Bitty can’t help but look back and notice the man has stopped walking as well and is standing a bit away. The other boys follow his gaze and immediately stand a little straighter and make themselves bigger.

 

“Can we fucking help you?” Ransom spits. The man seems to tense at the sight of the three massive hockey players staring him down. After a few agonizing seconds, the man seems to deem Bitty not worth the trouble anymore and turns around and hastily runs off.

 

“That’s right, he better fucking run. I’ll fight a bitch.” Holster declares causing Bitty to give a weak chuckle.

 

“Thank you boys.” Bitty said, his heart rate finally starting to return to normal. Shitty drops his arm around Bitty’s shoulders with a, “You know we always got your back Bits.”

 

The group starts heading back towards the Haus. Bitty still being kept in the middle of all of them. It was sweet.

 

“Shitty’s right. Why didn’t you call one of us to come with you if you were gonna go out this late?” Holster asked with Ransom quickly jumping in with, “Holtzy and I always walk with you back from the Haus at night, we would have gone with you to the store.”

 

“I’m sorry boys,” Bitty sighs, “I just didn’t think it would be a problem, I mean this isn’t the first time I’ve made a late night supply run.”

 

“Supply run?” Ransom questions, eyeing his bag. Bitty holds it up and laughs, “Well, I did promise ya’ll cookies. And I think you’ve more than earned them after coming to my rescue.”

 

“Oh FUCK yeah!” Holster hollers. Ransom gives him a high five.

 

“We are like the three sexier musketeers, saving the day.” Shitty declares. “Ooo! Or! Your Knight in Shitty armor!”

 

Shitty’s shitty joke is met by groans from the other three boys and a, “Bro, I’m not totally positive, but I think that joke was so bad it’s ‘fine’ worthy.” from Ransom.

 

This launches a debate amongst Ransom, Holster, and Shitty who declares his joke to be “perfectly crafted, comedic fucking gold.” In the middle of this heated discussion, Bitty feels his phone vibrate in his hands again and checks the messages he must have missed during all the excitement.

 

_“ **Jack** : Bittle?” _

_“ **Jack** : Hello?” _

_“ **Lardo** : Shitty and the guys got to him.” _

_“ **Lardo** : $5 on the guys doing the body guard thing and sized the guy up to scare him shitless.” _

_“ **Jack** : $5 says Ransom chased him off.” _

_“ **Lardo** : I’ll take that bet Mr. Zimmerman.” _

_“ **Lardo** : But seriously why haven’t they responded?” _

_“ **Lardo** : If I have to bail any of your dumb asses out of jail for beating the guy up I swear..” _

 

Bitty smiles as he types out his response.

 

_“ **Bitty** : Hey ya’ll! Everyone is ok, we are on the way to the Haus.” _

_“ **Bitty** : And technically you both win the bet.” _

_“ **Bitty** : Also Lardo you still down for helping me make cookies? I think my “knights in shitty armour” deserve a treat.” _

_“ **Lardo** : Oh god Shits, really? That’s a new low for you. Also pretty sure that is fine-worthy.”_

_“ **Jack** : Definitely a fine.”_


	2. The Pond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who commented. You all had such great things to say which makes me super happy that you're all enjoying this! I was unsure about writing this in the beginning but the awesome feedback inspires me to keep going! Thanks y'all!

Skating on The Pond once it froze in January was one of the many traditions that the Samwell Men’s Hockey team had. It was also Bitty’s favorite tradition they had. While all of the other traditions had their perks, this tradition didn’t end in vomit, getting arrested, being naked, or the likes. Skating on The Pond was for fun, and team bonding. And to run drills. No matter what, they always involved some sort of practice, though the relaxed atmosphere made it feel more like fun rather than work.

So that’s what they had been doing. The boys started by just skating around and enjoying skating outside on The Pond. Then, Shitty had the genius idea to throw a snowball at Ransom; which, of course, launched the team into a full-fledged war. 

Bitty wasn’t the best at throwing snowballs, but he could make the best darn snowball you’ve ever seen. And faster than any of the others too. He was making three or four in the same time it took the others to make one. On the other hand, Jack was excellent with his aim, but not so hot in putting them together. That earned him plenty of shit from the other guys. 

“Jack! How can a majestic fucking Canadian moose child like yourself not make even a half decent snowball?! Mother Canada is weeping! WEEPING!” Shitty chirped between throws, one of which nailed Jack in the back of the head. 

The boys slowly began morphing into teams of two or three to take on the others. So when Bitty saw that Jack was good at aiming but bad at snowball making, he skated over there and handed Jack a perfectly formed snowball.

“I can’t throw them to save my life. I’ll make ‘em and you throw ‘em?” Bitty proposed. 

The corner of Jack’s mouth turned up and he gave him a nod and the two got to work. Jack and Bitty worked perfectly together as one unit, like a well braided pie lattice. 

The snowballs eventually came to a stop however, and the teams from the war turned into teams for games of 3-on-3. All of the boys loved this. Ransom and Holster loved it because they would lead opposing teams and chirp each other the whole time. Shitty loved it because it was just for fun so none of the normal rules applied. (“What do you mean I can’t throw Bitty at them as a distraction?! NO RULES BITS!”) Jack loved it because it was still practice. And Bitty loved it because everyone was relaxed and having fun together. Days like this are when the team seemed to totally connect and sync up. 

After multiple rounds of matches, the guys took a break and hydrate. Some went and sat or sprawled out on the grass, others on the ice, and some just took to skating lazy circles around The Pond. Bitty was still on the ice, but closer to the edge where his water bottle and bag were. He was talking with some of the other guys when someone mentioned Bitty’s figure skating career. 

“Wait! Bitty! You used to be a figure skater?!” Chowder exclaimed in awe. Bitty couldn’t help but laugh at how excited Chowder was. That boy was precious. 

“Sure was! Made it all the way to Southern Junior Regionals!” Bitty announced. He missed figure skating sometimes and always loved to talk about it with anyone who seemed interested. Which Chowder seemed to considering he was looking at him as if he just announced that he won gold at the Olympics or something. 

“That’s so ‘swaesome!” Chower praised.   
“Can you still do cool tricks and stuff?” One of the other frogs wondered enthusiastically. Bitty was beaming now at how excited they seemed. All of the people who were hanging around had stopped and were skating over to join the conversation. 

“You bet your sweet ass he can. Looks like an ice prince when he does all his fancy jumps a spins. A masterpiece!” Holster bragged. Bitty could feel his face heating up, but he smiled proudly non the less. 

“How about you give these young frogs a show, huh Bits?” Shitty suggested from his spot where he was layed back on a blanket next to Lardo. Shitty’s proposal was met with eager nods and confirmations from the others. 

Bitty caved without much of a protest, “Oh alright, if y’all insist!” 

He skated off towards the center of the ice. The others went and joined the group by the edge of the lake to watch. Bitty started by doing some fancy foot work to get back into the feel of things. Then he showed off a few fun spins and spirals which left them ‘ooo’ing and ‘aww’ing. 

“Do a jump!” Someone called out. “Anything for my fans!” Bitty laughed out. 

So he skated around to build up some speed and launched into a basic salchow. Bitty always found that jump one of his favorites. The boys cheered when he landed, almost perfect with only a bit of wobble. 

“This next one’s a bit harder so it might look a touch rough.” Bitty warned as he began to build up speed again. The triple loop wasn’t technically the most difficult jump, but it was one that he definitely had to work hard to master, and it looked awesome in execution. So he skated around getting faster and faster before pivoting on his blades to travel backwards. He raised his arms, readied himself, breathed, and launched into the jump. He spun around, once, twice, three times, but he was off balance, he was pitched way back and crashed onto the ice. Thankfully he knew how to fall safely after having done that for years, and the pads he was wearing helped too, but he definitely smacked into the ice with some force. 

Bitty had heard the guys gasp and call out to him when he fell, but Bitty was just laughing. Laughing partially because of the flopped attempt at that jump, and also because he forgot how exhilarating doing jumps was! The guys continued to yell to him.

Bitty pushed up into a sitting position to try and put their minds at ease, “I’m fine y’all, don’t worry!” 

The guys didn’t stop calling to him, some even began skating his way looking panicked. He did not have more than a second to wonder why they looked so concerned because suddenly the ice was no longer beneath him. Bitty was hit with water so cold it felt like thousands of needles jabbing into his skin. 

His body tensed up, barely able to move. It was pitch dark under the ice, and quieter than anything Bitty had ever experienced. It was a frozen void. 

Bitty managed to shake himself out of the shock he got from falling into the water to finally process that he had FALLEN INTO THE WATER! The Pond must have cracked when he fell from his jump and broke. Bitty looked around, trying to figure out which direction was up. But everything was dark and he was so colder. Colder than anything he had ever felt. And his muscles were seizing up in protest. And the pads and skates were like cinderblocks and were dragging him down. 

Dragging him DOWN! That was it! Bitty began fitting to go in the opposite direction from where his body was wanting him to go. He strained and pushed and clawed at the water trying desperately to gain some momentum upwards. It felt like eons that he was fighting gravity. Everything in his body was on fire. His lungs, his skin, his arms, legs, eyes, ears, nose, fingers. Everything. He couldn’t keep trying to heave himself up anymore. And his lungs were screeching for air. He didn’t have enough left in him. That was it. 

Thankfully, that was all that he needed though. He had dragged himself up just far enough for someone’s arms to claw at his jersey and yank him to the surface. Once Bitty’s head broke above water, everything happened at once. 

He was gasping, his lungs trying to pull in all of the air physically possible. He was coughing, the cold air burning as it flooded his oxygen starved lungs. Hands were all over him, hauling him up and out of the frigid waters. People were yelling to each other and to him, but he couldn’t process what was being said. Arms were picking him up and he felt his body being moved since he himself couldn’t move. More yelling, a bit clearer now. 

“…the car…crank the heat..”  
“…call 911??”  
“…hear me?”  
“…out…wet clothes.”   
They had stopped moving.   
“Bitty! Can you…”  
“…fuck, shit, fuck…”  
“Bitty!”

Bitty dragged his eyes up towards the person calling his name, and who was also holding him. The person’s eyes lit up when he saw Bitty respond to him. 

“Bitty can you hear me?” The eyes prodded. Blue. 

“Jack?” 

“Yeah Bitty, it’s me. We got you alright? We’re gonna get you out of here and warmed up ok? We are just waiting on Shits to pull the car closer.” Jack stated cooly. His face perfectly calm. But his eyes. Bitty could see the panic in them and then the relief when Bitty responded to him. Bitty just nodded, his head leaning against his chest. Jack was sitting at one of the picnic tables with Bitty held against him to try and preserve some heat. At the same time, Ransom was yanking Jack’s skates on and swapping them for his boots so that he could walk to the car. 

Ransom caught Bitty’s eyes. “You didn’t go drinking any of the water under there did you Itty Bitty?” Bitty shook his head. “Then you’re gonna be a-ok bro. Just gotta get you in the car, out of those clothes, and warmed up.” 

As soon as Ransom got the boots on Jack’s feet, he was jumping up and walking towards the car that was driving towards them through the grass. Chowder rushed ahead and pulled the door open for them. Jack effortlessly slid into the back seat with Bitty in his arms. Lardo was in the passenger seat and Ransom hoped in beside Jack and closed the back door. 

“You guys have to get him out of those wet clothes. Shitty had a pair of sweats in here and Chowder gave me his sweatshirt. Dex had a towel in his bag so you can use that to dry his hair.” Lardo tossed the guys the donated items and Jack and Ransom got to work. 

“Sorry to man handle you Bitty, but we gotta get your Itty Bitty butt warm.” Ransom said with a weak smile as he pushed Bitty’s arms through his sleeves and lifted it over his head. 

Once Bitty was successfully out of the wet clothes and into the warmer once, he began to shiver uncontrollably. Jack whipped his head to Ransom, panicked, but Ransom told him it was normal. 

“He’s warming up enough that his body is able to respond more now and it is realizing he’s fucking freezing, so it’s trying to generate more heat to warm himself up. Thus, the shivering. He’s gonna be ok bro.” 

Jack just nodded and shifted closer to Bitty. Ransom did the same so that he was now sandwiched between essentially two massive body heaters. 

Once they reached the Haus, Bitty was rushed inside and straight onto the couch into a cocoon of blankets and a hot chocolate thrust into his hands. The boys all gathered around, either squeezed around the blanket pile or on the floor, and they turned on Friends. After about thirty minutes, Bitty had stopped shivering and was warm enough to remove some of the hundreds of layers of blankets so he was just left with three. 

Bitty was finally warm and comfortable and not to mention completely wiped out. His eyes began to get heavy and his blinking got slower. Shitty, who he was leaning against (he was the warmest one), chuckled when he noticed Bitty about to pass out. Shitty grabbed the now empty mug from Bitty’s hand and told him to, “Get some fucking rest Bits, I’ll stay and be your human heated blanket for awhile.” 

“Thank y’all. I owe you like, a billion pies. And cookies. And dinners. Whatever you want. Just…thank you. Seriously.” Shitty slung his arm over his shoulders, pulling him closer. 

“Go to sleep Bitty.” Jack chuckled. And he did.


End file.
